Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 12: The Roulette Stops
by RGGod
Summary: The time has come. The Tamers and Royal Knights must fight Milleniumon together in the final battle. Read and review please!
1. Breather Episode

_**Breather Episode**_

* * *

**Night, Base Camp**

"Connect this with this and… done!" Catastromon wiped the sweat from his face as he presented his latest achievement to the Tamers.

"Thanks Catastromon!" Arashi and Tyson bowed to him in gratitude.

"You're welcome!" Catastromon's eye relaxed in his way of smiling as he had no mouth. "It was hard, but I finally found a way to connect them!" Tyson and Arashi had asked him if he could find a way to connect Tyson's Digital (World) camera with Arashi's laptop. Needless to say, he found a way. "This way you'll be able to send pictures to the human world! How great is that?"

"Extremely!" Arashi answered as he took his laptop. Tentomon watched as Arashi opened up the files on the camera and copied them to his laptop. "This is awesome!"

"Yes," Catastromon nodded, "All you need now is an email address to send them to,"

"Yeah," Tyson said while looking down. Their adventure was almost over, and as per usual, that meant they would have to return their world, leaving the digimon behind. At the very least, they wanted to take something to remember them by, so Catastromon had suggested connecting the cameras to the laptop and sending them.

"Well, I have to go. See you later!" Catastromon bowed as he left for his tent. When he arrived, he was greeted by Alphamon. "Ah, it's good to see you,"

Alphamon nodded, "Yes, you as well," their expression turned serious, "You know what's going to happen, right? It must be done,"

Catastromon nodded solemnly, "Yes, I just hope they can handle it," he spoke apprehensively.

**Night, Base Camp Cadets' Tent**

Tyson sat down, his hand under his chin. He groaned, "I can't believe Azmon doesn't sleep with us anymore! Everyday it's with Persiamon!" he complained before massive amounts of tears fell down his face, "My little buddy's all grown up!" he wiped an arm across his face to wipe away the tears, "But seriously, if he stays over there so much she's going to get pregnant or something,"

Lunamon, who was sitting nearby, got up and beamed, "Really? That'd be wonderful!"

Tyson shrugged, "Well yeah, I guess,"

Lunamon clapped her hands, "Don't you understand? In the Digital World, having a child is a great honor,"

Everyone listened to the conversation, their interests peaked. "Really? Why?" Abby asked her partner.

"Ooh! Mind if I come in?" a voice asked from outside their tent.

"Huh? Sleipmon?" they all turned to see the red centaurian knight.

He walked into their rather spacious tent and sat down on his knees, "I overheard you talking and it sounded interesting. Please, carry on,"

"Okay Sleipmon~," Lunamon blushed and pulled a chalkboard out of nowhere.

Their eyes widened in surprise. Sleipmon voiced the question on everyone's mind, "Where did you get that from?"

"Now, now Sleipmon~," she said while wagging a ruler she got out of the same nowhere as the chalkboard under his chin, "Calm down," she licked her lips, "and listen to teacher," Abby face-palmed. "Now," she turned back to her chalkboard and drew a diagram, "As you may know, we digimon reincarnate from digi-eggs when we die. As such, our birth and death rates (reincarnation time aside) are essentially the same. With the war going on, the death rate has gotten pretty high. Though that just means that more digimon are getting reborn so more will get the chance to be parents,"

"Ah," they all nodded.

"Wait," Arashi stepped up, "If digimon are digital life forms, how can they breed (sexually even!) **and** produce offspring?"

Tyson shrugged, "Maybe it's in their data,"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I mean there are a lot of games where you can raise **and **breed animals. So it's not that far of a stretch to say it's in their data."

"Actually," Lunamon interjected, "it wasn't always like this,"

"What?!" they (the humans and Sleipmon) exclaimed.

Lunamon nodded, "Yes, long ago, rumored to be before the last generation of the Royal Knights, digimon were apparently reborn into a forest of rebirth. Apparently, something happened to change that into the way it his now,"

Sleipmon tilted his head in confusion, "What happened?"

They stared at him in confusion, "Umm… as a Royal Knight, shouldn't you know more about this?" Tyson asked him.

Tentomon nodded, "Yes… most of this… is basic sex-ed and health class,"

Sleipmon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, about that. When I was a kid/rookie level, I kind of… played hooky during that class. Hah..ha…ha?" he laughed nervously.

They all facefaulted. All except for Lunamon who, with her hands under her chin and her elbows on his knee, shot him a look of absolute love, "Oh Sleipmon~, I never knew you were such a rebel… how exciting,"

"Hm…hmhm, yeah," he chuckled nervously before coughing, "Ahem, please continue,"

"Huh? Oh right," she turned back to her chalkboard, "Now there have been numerous different rumors as to how we digimon gained the ability to reproduce. Three of the most popular theories are that the forest of rebirth must have been destroyed and thus a new alternative had to be made for the reincarnation of digimon, that a perverted human hacker did it, or that King Drasil got drunk and changed it."

They all sweatdropped. Tyson was the first to speak, "O…kay, I think the first one is the most plausible,"

Arashi however had a different thought on his mind, "A human hacker? Could that mean that the Digital World exists somewhere in the human world on a computer?" All the digimon in the tent winced. "Fascinating! If that's true then-" He didn't get to say another word as the digimon surrounded him and covered his mouth.

"Please, don't say… anything else," Tentomon moaned.

"Yes," Sleipmon sighed, "We don't want another religious debate going on. Not after last time,"

"Yes," Lunamon said as she and the others pulled away from the now silent Arashi, "Goodbye religious debate and back to health and sex-ed," she frowned, "Umm… what else can I talk about?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Tyson eagerly raised his hand.

"Yes Tyson," Lunamon pointed at him with her ruler.

He fidgeted nervously, "Can you tell us about digimon genetics? Like what determines what kind of digimon will hatch from a digi-egg?"

"Ah, excellent question Tyson," she smiled as she drew another diagram on her chalkboard. "It varies. What a digi-egg hatches into is all based on percentages. There is a 91% chance that it'll turn out and grow like one of its parents, a 5.5% chance that it'll become the same kind of digimon it was in its past life, a 3.28% chance it'll turn out to be a completely different type of digimon from either parents and its past life, and a 0.22% chance that it will blend the traits of both parents, becoming a new species of digimon entirely,"

"Wow," they all gasped in amazement.

"Hmmm," Tyson stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Digimon are complicated creatures,"

Meanwhile…

**Night, Persiamon's Tent**

They lay staring at each other lovingly on the bed. They were sleeping together, but they weren't 'sleeping together'. He needed all of his energy for tomorrow so, to their great disappointment, doing 'that' was out of the question.

Azmon, as Laharlmon, shifted and looked up at the tent's roof, "So, it's almost time… Tomorrow we fight Milleniumon once and for all. We have to win… but what then? Tyson and the guys will have to leave. I'll miss them, but I know we don't have any other choice. If we're lucky, they might be able to come back sometime and pay a visit or two. As for me, I'll be ruling the Dark Area," he smiled, "Actually, that sounds pretty good, but if we lose…" he thought about what Catastromon told them. How, if Milleniumon won, she would take over the Digital World and rule it benevolently. As good as that sounded, it wasn't an idea everyone was happy with. I mean really, how would you feel if someone ruled your world and you had no say over it, benevolent or not? He sighed, "What do you think Persiamon?"

Persiamon shifted and gazed warmly at her lover, "Don't worry dear, you'll do fine. I know you have it in you. Besides… I've been thinking about our future,"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Our future?"

"Yeah," she rolled over on top of him, her purple eyes radiating deep love, "I was thinking we could settle down. If we're lucky, we could even start a family together,"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close, "I'd like that," he soothingly whispered into her ear before they both succumbed to the other's embrace and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I have a feeling this is going to be a big volume! Also, if you're wondering why there hasn't been much updates, you should only expect me to post them on weekends from now on. Curse you schooooooooooooooooooool! It's kind of ironic really. I was really looking forward to starting school again and getting some homework to do since I had nothing to do during summer, but then I started writing this story, and it filled the void.**

**P.S. What did you think of my explanations for how digimon can breed in this world. If you didn't like it, then there is only one thing I can say to you… ALTERNATE UNIVERSE RULEZ BITCHES!... Actually, that could pretty much be said about anything I write that contradicts (purposely, accidentally, or unknowingly) established canon. Also, what did you think of that romantic scene at the end? I tried my best to make it seem cute and heartwarming, so let me know what you think. Next time the action (hopefully) picks up!**


	2. The Final Battle Begins

_**The Final Battle Begins**_

* * *

**Morning, Ragna Rock Base Camps**

The two opposing forces stood facing each other, ready to fight.

"So, are you ready?" Azmon asked Milleniumon.

She nodded, "Yes, but first, I have a question. You are the one who seeks to claim the Dark Area for his own, right?"

Tyson nodded, "Yeah, that's Azmon. It's one of his 'motivations' for carrying on,"

"Tyson! Let me answers questions other people direct at me!" Azmon pouted.

"Uhh, guys? Kind of serious here?" Abby reminded them.

"'Kay," they answered in unison.

Milleniumon sweatdropped, "Either way, let me lay out the rules for this fight before we begin. It will be I, and I alone, save for Armageddemon who will be fused to me, against you, Calamity's Chosen, and the Royal Knights,"

"Wait," Arashi interrupted, receiving several glares from the Demons under Milleniumon's command. "Just you against all of us? How is that fair?"

"I hate to toss away an advantage, but he's right," Crusadermon threw in.

"Oh no please. It's one advantage that you can't do without," Milleniumon said warmly, "If I fought you one on one, well, you wouldn't stand a chance,"

"Okay then," Magnamon nodded, positive that what she was saying was true.

"Now, if I may continue," Milleniumon cleared her throat, "Just to make it more even, if someone else wants to join your side in the fight, they may, I'll allow it,"

Their draws dropped to the floor, "What?"

"You mean to say," Lunamon incredulously began, "That more people can join our side during the battle? That would be cheating!"

She nodded, "Yes, but legalized cheating. I want to give you the best shot you can get at beating me, as to be completely impartial to either outcome of our fight. Speaking of outcomes, this fight can only have two. If I win, the Dark Area will expand to the entirety of the Digital World, making me its all-powerful-but-benevolent-ruler! Hihihihahaha!" she laughed maniacally, her upper arms spread out while her lower ones' hands were clasped together. Noticing the blank stares she was getting she abruptly stopped, coughed, and continued, "Erm, sorry about that, force of habit." All gathered sweatdropped, but she continued nonetheless, "And if you win, which you can only do if you kill me because I won't stop fighting until I die, peace reigns, all will be well with the world, bla, bla, bla." She smiled warmly, "And," she spread her arms wide and turned to her soldiers, "Let it be known! If these fighters manage to defeat me in battle, then this lad," she gestured to Azmon, "Will be your new leader!" she loudly decreed, eliciting gasps of shock and surprise from both parties.

"Really?!" Azmon asked her, startled.

She nodded, "Yes, that is your dream, isn't it? Now, provided you beat me, I've granted it,"

"Wait!" a voice rang out and Murmukismon burst through the crowds, "Madam Milleniumon! Are you sure about this?"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "Sure? I'm absolutely positive!"

This didn't assure Murmukismon in the slightest, "But he's just a child! Does he even know how to be a leader or how to manage an entire nation?"

"Huh?" Azmon gulped, "I'll… learn?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled again, "Need I remind you that asskicking equals authority?"

He shuddered, "No madam!" he squeaked.

She nodded, "Good, now let's move somewhere else,"

Tyson tilted his head in confusion, "But why?"

She looked down, "Armageddemon is a big creature, I don't want anyone to get caught in the crossfire," they nodded in understanding, "That, and if anything goes wrong with the Xros, you'll be there to take care of it!" she said with a smile, causing them to sweatdrop.

"So if you lose control of yourself, you want us to be there to care of it?" Sleipmon pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, now if we can proceed, I know that there are some flatlands nearby that would be perfect for our battle," she said excitedly.

"Okay then!" Tyson said excitedly as he and the other Tamers took their digivices.

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

"Perfect!" Milleniumon clasped her hands excitedly, "Then let's go, follow me," as she led them away she turned back to the two armies, "Win or lose, after today there will be peace," she said solemnly, "So I want you all to get to know each other while we're gone. Be sure to intermingle and have fun! If you don't then… YOU WILL FACE MY FURY!" she demonically ordered before turning back to lead the Tamers and Royal Knights to their battle ground.

"EEP!" out of respect and fear for their master, the Demons obeyed her orders and began to mingle with the forces of the Royal Knights and Angels.

"I sure hope they'll be okay," MirageGaogamon (who had been selected to be a part of the battalion deployed to Ragna Rock) said with worry.

"Don't worry," Persiamon assured her, "They'll be alright,"

MirageGaogamon sighed, "I guess you're right,"

"Besides," Persiamon continued, "They have Azmon with them. He may not look like it, but he's very smart, super strong, and an absolute genius with his hips!"

"Yeah, I guess you're ri- wait. Hips?" MirageGaogamon asked disturbed.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Persiamon gulped.

MirageGaogamon nodded before laughing, "Hahahaha, yeah. Don't worry about it though. Just don't go talking about your personal lives," she warned.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again," Persiamon bowed in apology.

"It's okay, let's go have some fun," she gestured to the intermingling soldiers.

**Morning, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

"So are you ready?" Milleniumon asked them as she took out the Darkness Loader. They nodded. "Good! Ultimate Fusion!" she raised her arms and a portal opened.

Armageddemon rushed out of the portal, snarling like mad, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOW! Digi Xros!" Milleniumon roared. The spiked mouth on the Darkness Loader opened up and shot out a dark aura that consumed Milleniumon and Armageddemon and brought them together into one. The small horn on the top of Armageddemon's head began to change shape, and transformed into Milleniumon! "Behold! Milleniumon + Armageddemon!" She declared and glared down at the Tamers and Knights.

Everyone but Asmodaimon gulped. Asmodaimon looked disappointed, "Is that all?"


	3. The Final Battle part 1

_**The Final Battle part 1**_

* * *

**Noon, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

Everyone but Asmodaimon gulped. Asmodaimon looked disappointed, "Is that all?"

Milleniumon + Armageddemon looked down, "What? You were expecting more?" Asmodaimon nodded, causing her to gulp, "Okay, I guess I was expecting more too," They all sweatdropped. "Oh well, LET'S FIGHT!" she declared and brought Armageddemon's foot down at them.

They jumped out of the way as it crashed down. "Let's get this party started!" Magnamon declared as he flew up to Armageddemon's face and began firing Magna Blasts, the balls of plasma exploding on contact and causing Armageddemon to wince.

"Take this! Crescent Harken!" Dianamon charged at Armageddemon's leg and hacked at it with her dual crescent staff, causing Armageddemon's foot to step back, "Hey get back here!" they cried out as they chased after it.

"Hrr!" Mileniumon grunted as she took the attacks, "This new body is harder to control than I thought. Dammit!" she cursed as Dianamon's staff cut into her foot again.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon got closer and fired a plasma ball directly at Armageddemon's eyes.

"GRAAAAAAA!" the head that was now (mostly) under Milleniumon's control roared in pain.

"How'd you like that?! OH FU-" Magnamon taunted before Armageddemon's head came back down in a swing, knocking him away into the air.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Milleniumon roared as Armageddemon's head drew back and fired a massive ball of solar energy at Magnamon.

His eyes widened in alarm as the ball hit him and exploded, sending him flying over the horizon, "I'M GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" he yelled as he disappeared into the horizon.

"Don't worry! I managed to hold back on that one, it shouldn't kill you but you will be put out of commission for a few hours at the most!" Milleniumon called after him.

"Magnamooooooon!" Cruusadermon called after her friend, "Why you! Fist of Fear!" she maneuvered her way up to Armageddemon's chin and fired a sonic boom from her Pile Bunker.

"AAAAH!" Milleniumon screamed as Armageddemon threw its head back in a yowl.

"How did ye like that?" she taunted. "Oh sh*t!" she cursed as Armageddemon brought its head back down, its chin slamming into her and sending her crashing into the ground. "Oh crap!" she cursed again as Armageddemon raised its foot and brought it crashing down on her. It began rubbing her into the ground before lifting its foot again and taking a step back to survey its work.

Asmodaimon gulped, "Two Royal Knights down in the first several seconds of the battle? Damn!"

Sleipmon stamped his front legs on the ground angrily, "I will avenge my fallen comrades! Bifröst!" he fired burning arrows of light at Armageddemon's face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Armageddemon, its face studded with arrows of light, threw back its face to yowl again.

"Destiny De-" Milleniumon was ordering when a giant ball of electricity hit her and exploded, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain. "Ah you!" she glared up at HerculesKabuterimon, who prepared another ball of electricity.

"Giga Blaster!" they declared as they launched the ball of electricity.

"Heat Viper!" spreading her four arms, she fired a heat ray out of each of her hands. The heat rays hit the ball of electricity, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke that obscured her vision. "Now where did he-" she stopped when she felt a tingling sensation on her spine, well Armageddemon's spine, so it was her extended spine. She turned around just in time to block Asmodaimon's Sword of Cerebus with her bare hands. "Not bad," she grunted in exertion.

Asmodaimon smiled under their visor, "Yeah, we know. You're not that bad yourself, and we mean that about your fighting skills _and_ your personality,"

"Hmhmhm," she chuckled, "I know," tightening her grip on Cerebus, she swung her body around and let go, sending Asmodaimon plummeting off of Armageddemon's head. She watched approvingly as they screamed, landing with a heavy thud on the ground.

"Ow," they called up, causing her to burst out laughing.

She wiped her hands on her sides, "Well that takes care of- AAAAAAAAHHH!" A ball of electricity hit her and exploded. She glared up at HerculesKabuterimon, "I knew I forgot about something," she sighed and held up her arms, a massive ball of dark energy formed.

"What the?" HerculesKabuterimon watched in shock as the ball grew bigger, reaching their size before it stopped growing, "Since when can you do that?!" they demanded to know.

She shrugged and smiled, "It comes with the Xros thing. Now, Dark Sun!" she tossed the ball of darkness at them, and they moved to avoid it. The ball went right beside them when Milleniumon clenched her hands shut, causing the ball to explode and blasting HerculesKabuterimon away. She then took aim and fired another attack, "Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of solar energy ripped itself out of Armageddemon's mouth and exploded when it made contact with HerculesKabuterimon. They plummeted to the floor and hit the ground, forming a massive dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Arashi and Tentomon were lying in a crater, unmoving and unconscious, but still alive. She glared down at her remaining three opponents, "Soooo, who's next?"

Asmodaimon got up and gulped, "Guys, no offense, but I think we're screwed."

"Yes, yes you are," Milleniumon nodded in confirmation as one of Armageddemon's feet rose into the air and came down at them.

"Not yet we're not!" Sleipmon declared as he rushed forward and brandished his Niflheimr, "Odin's Breath!" a blizzard shot out of his shield and shot its way up Armageddemon's leg, freezing it solid.

Milleniumon stared down at her now frozen leg, "Ah crap that was unfortunate,"

"Yes, yes it was," Sleipmon nodded in confirmation and took aim with his Múspellsheimr, "Bifröst!" several burning arrows of light shot out and struck the ice-incased leg, shattering the ice –but not the leg- and causing severe pain to Milleniumon as the arrows were left embedded in her leg. She had no way to pull them out of course, what with her arms and body so far up from her new legs.

"Good job Sleipmon!" Dianamon congratulated their mentor and Lunamon's crush.

Milleniumon smiled and licked her lips, "Wow, I was beginning to have my doubts, but this is gonna be one heck of an interesting fight!"


	4. The Final Battle part 2

_**The Final Battle part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

Milleniumon smiled and licked her lips, "Wow, I was beginning to have my doubts, but this is gonna be one heck of an interesting fight!"

Asmodaimon cracked their neck, "Oh, it will be!" they rushed at Armageddemon's feet, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung their blade at each of Armageddemon's right feet, causing deep gashes and data to burst from the wounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in pain as Armageddemon threw back its head in a yowl.

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon took aim with Múspellsheimr and fired burning arrows of light at Armageddemon's chin. The arrows embedded themselves and Armageddemon yowled again in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Why you!" she glared down at the three before her, "I promised not to kill you, but still, I will make you HURT!" They gulped. "Oops! I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I'm not gonna torture you or anything," she facepalmed, "I knew I shouldn't have stopped taking that medication for my anger issues,"

They sweatdropped. "Well, if you want to hurt us, then you'll have to catch us!" Asmodaimon yelled as they led the others on a run through the flatlands.

"Oh no you don't!" Milleniumon retorted as Armageddemon sped forward, overtaking them in an instant. It spun around to face them, churning up a massive dust cloud behind it. Milleniumon held a hand to her mouth, "I don't feel so-" she threw up over the side of Armageddemon's head.

Dianamon tilted her head in confusion, "Are you alright?" the called up.

Milleniumon held hands to her stomach and mouth, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a little motion sickness," she threw up again, causing her opponents to sweatdrop. "Okay, I feel better now. Where were we? Oh yes, Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of solar energy ripped out of Armageddemon's throat and streaked towards Dianamon.

"Get out of the way!" they were pushed aside by Sleipmon who took the brunt of the explosion as the ball collided with him, knocking him unconscious.

"Sleipmon!" Dianamon ran over to him. "Oh Sleipmon!" they cradled his head in their arms, "We'll make you pay for this!" Their form burning with rage, they gently laid Sleipmon down before charging at Armageddemon. "Arrow of Artemis!" they drew an arrow of ice from their back, it levitated in front of them, and they pushed forward with their hands, sending the arrow flying into Armageddemon's nose.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in pain. "Ow! That hurt, dammit!" she raised one of Armageddemon's legs and sent it crashing down at Dianamon, who jumped backwards as it crashed into the ground.

They then jumped on the leg and ran upwards, until they were on top of Armageddemon. They rushed to where Milleniumon's form emerged from Armageddemon's head and swung their dual crescent staff, "Crescent Harken!"

Milleniumon grabbed the staff with one hand, holding off the bladed end from slicing her in half. "Wow, love is a powerful motivator, isn't it?"

Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) nodded, "It is, but Lunamon is the one who is in love with him," they spoke together as they didn't know how to speak separately.

"Hmhmhm," Milleniumon chuckled. "If I hadn't wasted my life searching for ultimate power, maybe things could have been different," she said in remorse before thinking of Catastromon, "Hmm, maybe we could have had something," she sighed before turning to look at Dianamon, a look of determination in her eyes, "Unfortunately, I lost my chance. No, I didn't lose it, I stupidly chose to ignore it and let it pass. Do me a favor, if I lose and die, tell Catastromon… that I'm sorry things couldn't have been different," Dianamon's eyes widened in surprise and their grip on their staff loosened, they had not been expecting this. While Milleniumon was being sincere with what she told them, they were still in the middle of a battle, so she took advantage of Dianamon's distraction and ripped their staff out of their loosened grip before tossing it away. "Heat Viper!" she spread her arms apart, and a heat ray shot out of each of her hands, striking Dianamon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Dianamon screamed as the heat rays collided with them. "Huh?!" they were taken by surprise when Milleniumon's hands grabbed their limbs, restraining them, before tossing them off of Armageddemon's head. "Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon's mouth opened, and a ball of solar energy ripped out of it, streaking towards Dianamon. The ball exploded on contact, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Abby and Lunamon appeared in a crater, alive but unconscious. Milleniumon wiped the sweat from her brow, "Wow, she was tougher than I thought. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out in pain as a ball of swirling purple and green energy hit her and exploded, punishing her for the many sins she had committed (and was actually sorry for.) "What was that!" she turned around to face Asmodaimon, who had snuck on her (Armageddemon's) back and charged the attack while Dianamon attacked Milleniumon.

"That was our Karma's Judgment," they answered as they brandished their Cerebus, "We're all that's left, your last opponent, and we will defeat you,"

Milleniumon smiled, "To do that, you'll have to kill me,"

Asmodaimon nodded solemnly, "Are you sure?" they knew that she wanted to die so that the souls of her soldiers trapped in Armageddemon would be free to reincarnate. Her death would be her final act of atonement.

She nodded back, "I will not have it any other way,"

"If you wish!" they charged at her and swung their Cerebus.

She lashed out with one of her arms and grabbed their arm, stopping their swing. "Just because I want to die doesn't mean that I'll go down easy!" she punched their chest with two free hands, knocking the wind out of them. Then with all three of her remaining hands she grabbed their free arm and legs, "Got you- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she cried out in pain as they slashed across her face with their free hand (the one on the tentacle thing that came out of their head.) "THAT'S IT!" she tossed them off of Armageddemon's head. She frowned as she watched them fall and prepared to fire a Destiny Destroyer. /Looks like I win. How unfortunate./

/NO! This can't be happening!/ Azmon screamed in their head.

/Dammit!/ Tyson cursed as they hit the ground. /Just when I thought of a plan!/

"Looks like it's over," Milleniumon sighed in disappointment. "Destiny De-"

"Pendragon's Glory!" a voice cried out from the exosphere as a laser shot down at Armageddemon's back, slamming it into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Milleniumon cried out in pain as the laser hit and interrupted her attack.

"What the?" Asmodaimon gaped in amazement as a hand reached out and pulled them up.

To their surprise the hand belonged to Ophanimon. "Sorry we're late, we had to find a digi-eggsitter, get Trixie fed from her foodless sleep, and get her briefed on what happened while she was out,"

"Yes, and now we're short on food," Gallantmon complained from behind Ophanimon.

Asmodaimon smiled in surprise as they gazed at their reinforcements, "Gallantmon! Ophanimon!" they looked up, "And that must be Examon!"

Milleniumon got up with a grunt, "What the? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out in pain again as Examon dived down from the exosphere and tackled her deeper into the ground with their Dragonic Impact attack. She looked up as Examon flew back into the air in front of her, "Ah, it's you. So you woke up, eh?"

To her surprise, Examon didn't give her an answer. Instead, they struck a pose, "The heavens cry out! The world cries out! The people cry out! They cry out for us to destroy evil! Listen up, evildoers...We are the warrior of justice, Royal Knight Examon!"


	5. The Final Battle part 3

_**The Final Battle part 3**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Ragna Rock Flatlands**

To her surprise, Examon didn't give her an answer. Instead, they struck a pose, "The heavens cry out! The world cries out! The people cry out! They cry out for us to destroy evil! Listen up, evildoers...We are the warrior of justice, Royal Knight Examon!"

/Dracomon, why did you make us do that?/

/I don't know Mistress. I don't know./

/You did it because you thought it would be cool, didn't you?/

Dracomon sighed mentally. /Yes./

/Thought so. :)/

Milleniumon shot them a blank stare, "So… you're a member of the Royal Knights now?"

Examon nodded, "As long as we are Examon, we are technically a Royal Knight,"

"Okay, I see. Then…" Armageddemon launched a ball of solar energy (the one they were going to use on Asmodaimon), "Destiny Destroyer!" The ball streaked towards Examon, who vanished into thin air. "What the?" Milleniumon searched for her opponent, but could not find them, "Where did they go dammit!"

"Dragonic Impact!" Examon smashed into Armageddemon from above, slamming it into the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Milleniumon screamed in pain.

Asmodaimon watched the scene in wonder, "Damn, we could barely last a few seconds when we went at her one on one, but Examon's taking her on all by themselves!"

Gallantmon nodded, "Well there is the size thing. Examon is about a third, maybe fourth of that thing's size, while you're only a what, 20th, 40th?"

"Either way, we have a plan," Asmodaimon told them, "Remember that thing Catastromon told us about?"

Gallantmon and Ophanimon (who like everyone else important had been informed) nodded, "About Ogudomon?"

Asmodaimon nodded, "Yes, it's about our connection, if we can finish our it, this dragon thing," they tapped the draconic head that jutted out of their chest, "will apparently release all the unused power that Ogudomon's kept pent up for all those eons. All we need to do is aim it at Milleniumon and… well you understand,"

They nodded. "Wait, if you have this ability, why didn't you use it earlier?" Ophanimon asked.

Asmodaimon sighed and facepalmed, "Considering it takes time and concentration to make the connection, leaving us wide open, and taking into account that our allies were dropping like flies, yeah, didn't seem like a wise thing to try,"

"Oh," Ophanimon quickly nodded in understanding. "So you want us to distract her while you meditate?"

"Yeah," Asmodaimon affirmed and they nodded in acceptance, "and keep her from stepping and/or attacking us," they nodded again, slightly annoyed, "and make sure she gets into a position that we can hit her in, because we're pretty sure that the moment we finally make a complete connection all that energy will burst out," they groaned.

"Oh well," Ophanimon sighed and flew at Milleniumon, "Eden's Javelin!" a wave of purifying light shot out of her javelin, causing Milleniumon immense pain as the holy light burned her skin. Ophanimon continued her flight, shooting Milleniumon with shots of light repeatedly at different angles in a way that appeared similar to a bee repeatedly stinging a target. "Take that and that and that!" Ophanimon taunted, seemingly taking a little too much enjoyment in her assault.

Asmodaimon watched this with wide eyes as they got into their meditation stance, "Wow… she sure is… a saint alright," was all they could manage to say.

Gallantmon shrugged, "Hah, that's nothing, you should see her in bed," he quipped before charging at Milleniumon.

"Take this and this and this! Hahahahaha!" Ophanimon laughed maniacally as she fired shot after shot of holy light from her javelin.

Milleniumon blocked the shots by crossing her arms, "Dammit! And you're a Saint?! Destiny Destroyer!" a ball of solar energy fired out of Armageddemon's mouth and towards Ophanimon.

"Woah!" Ophanimon flew out of the way and watched as the solar energy ball streaked by. "That was cl- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Heat Viper!" Milleniumon declared as the heat rays hit Ophanimon, blasting her to the ground, "Destiny Destro- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she cried out as a beam of energy hit Armageddemon's chin.

Gallantmon lowered his shield, "Shield of the Just," he said smugly.

Milleniumon glared down at him, "Why yo-" she was cut off when Examon rammed into her with a Dragonic Impact, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" she cursed as the impact slammed her back to the ground, causing Armageddemon's eyes to shut as if it were knocked out.

"Hmm? This should be a good position to hit her in," Gallantmon noted as he gazed at the behemoth before him.

When suddenly Armageddemon's eyes snapped open and a Destiny Destroyer ripped out of its mouth, exploding on contact with Gallantmon, "Gotcha bitch," Milleniumon sneered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gallantmon screamed before collapsing from pain.

"Gallantmon!" Examon cried out in worry from their place on Armageddemon's back.

"Don't worry. You're next!" Milleniumon had Armageddemon roll over, pinning Examon to the ground under them. "Black Rain!" dark missiles launched from Armageddemon's back which Examon was pinned under, causing them to explode point blank, temporarily stunning the red dragon. Armageddemon then rolled over and pinned Examon down with its legs. Milleniumon pointed Armageddemon's head directly at Examon's… and fired. "DESTINY DESTROYER!" the solar ball exploded point blank at Examon's face. They were still conscious, so Armageddemon was forced to fire three more Destiny Destroyers before they were finally knocked out and separated back into Trixie and Dracomon. "Heh…heh…" Milleniumon panted in exhaustion, "At least the most dangerous one is out of the-" she felt a tingling on her (extended) spine and whirled around just in time to catch Asmodaimon's Cerebus in her hands, "You again!" she snarled.

"Yep!" they growled back through the pain. The draconic head on their head was thrashing violently, trying to open and release the pent up energy it contained.

/Tyson! I can't hold it much longer!/

/I know Azmon, it hurts like Hell, BUT WE HAVE TO HOLD IT!/ Tyson screamed in their head.

Milleniumon noticed their pain, and the glowing, thrashing dragon head, and swung their sword (which came out of their arm) away, sending them off of Armageddemon's head, "See you next fall!" she taunted.

/WE CAN'T GIVE UP!/ They screamed in their head. They took aim with their sword, "SWORD OF CEREBUS!" the blade shot forward and extended... piercing through Armageddemon's eye and breaking through to the other side.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Milleniumon and Armageddemon roared in agony, throwing their heads back as they screamed.

Asmodaimon took advantage of this and retracted their sword, bringing them right up to where it had impaled Armageddemon. Ripping the blade out, they clambered back onto Armageddemon's head, and charged at Milleniumon, "Sword of Cerebus!"

"WHY YOU!" screeching in fury, she grasped the blade, wincing as its sharp edge cut into her hands. She tossed them into the sky in front of her and raised her hands forming an immense ball of darkness, /So here it ends?/ she sighed before tossing the ball at Asmodaimon, "DARK SUN!"

Asmodaimon faced the dark ball streaking towards them, their eyes blazing determination. /NOW!/ they mentally screamed as the eyes and mouth of the draconic head on their chest snapped open, and an immense beam of dark energy, the energy Ogudomon had kept pent up for eons, exploded out, consuming the Dark Sun, and streaking towards Milleniumon. "BEAST OF REVELATION!"

Her eyes widened in surprise. /Huh, so I guess this is my final punishment? My final act of atonement, my death, has come. 'Bout damn time./ she thought with a smile as the beam of dark energy engulfed her and Armageddemon, disintegrating them instantly.

The beam stopped, and Asmodaimon fell to the ground, the draconic head on their chest closed its mouth and eyes, drained of all its pent up power. "We… did… it," they whispered before crashing to the ground. The now headless Armageddemon gave a mighty heave, and burst into data, over a hundred digi-eggs forming from where it stood.

A figure walked up to wear Asmodaimon lay. "So they did it," the figure thought with a pang of regret. The figure looked up at the over a hundred digi-eggs flying into the air. However, the figure only had its eyes on one, "Goodbye, I will miss you," it spoke somberly as the digi-eggs flew into the air, finally free to be reborn. It knelt down and gave them all a prayer. It then walked forward to where Milleniumon and Armageddemon had been destroyed and picked something up: the Darkness Loader. "This device cannot go into the wrong hands," it sighed as it hid the device in its sleeve. It then walked over to the unconscious Asmodaimon. "Hmm? They were knocked unconscious because Ogudomon's power put too much of a strain on their body, but because they still had plenty of their own energy left, they didn't separate… how fortunate," it knelt down. Its claws began glowing with Chaos energy, "Disaster Claw!" its claws slashed forward, cutting off the draconic head on their chest. The head burst into data, and Asmodaimon separated back into Tyson and Azmon. The figure sighed as it took the data into its hand, "At least they were unconscious, or else that would have hurt a lot. They shouldn't notice until they biomerge again," it glanced down at the two, "I am sorry, but this must be done," with that, the figure walked off.


	6. (Not) The End

_**(Not) The End**_

* * *

**Night, Ragna Rock Base Camps**

They had returned to the base camps, and informed those gathered of what happened. The Demons mourned the loss of their leader, but they could not mourn forever, and their new lord was to be crowned.

Azmon and Murmukismon stood before the crowd of all assembled Demons.

Murmukismon knelt down, "You have defeated our leader, and therefore have the right to become our new lord. Do you accept this position?"

Azmon nodded, "I do,"

"I see," Murmukismon nodded before turning to the other demons, "It has been decided! All hail Azmon! Supreme ruler of the Dark Area! The new Lord of Darkness Itself!"

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" the Demons cheered. "Hail Azmon!"

"Thank you," Azmon bowed to them, "I will try my best to lead you. I will also try to learn everything I need to know about ruling and being a leader. I will make sure this war is officially ended. Diplomatic relations will be established between us and the rest of the Digital World. Our nation is strong, but isolated, and it is through these relations that I hope to make our nation even stronger! That is of course, if you will accept someone as inexperienced as myself,"

The Demons looked to one another, and smiled. "Hail Azmon!" they repeated their cheer.

Azmon looked up, a small tear in his eye and a smile under his mask, "Very well, I accept. I will be your leader!"

"Hail Azmon!" the Demons cheered once more as they knelt before their new master. Murmukusmon took out a purple robe and draped it over Azmon's shoulders, symbolizing his coronation.

What followed was a celebration. The Demons, Angels, and other soldiers all celebrated the fact that the war was officially over.

"Wow, I can't believe that went so smoothly," MirageGaogamon noted as she took a swig of beer.

Persiamon nodded, "Yeah. Hey! Does this mean that I'm a queen?"

MirageGaogamon nodded before taking another swig of beer, "I guess, considering your relationship,"

Persiamon smiled as she took a swig of punch, "Hmm, Lady of Darkness Itself, Queen of all Demons, I like the sound of that!"

MirageGaogamon gave her a look, "You have weird tastes, in titles and in men,"

Persiamon sighed, "I know, but I still love him,"

Elsewhere…

"So Sleipmon… how are you feeling?" Lunamon asked the centaurian knight.

"Okay I guess. How are you?" Sleipmon asked back.

"Oh, I'm alright," she answered with a blush.

Sleipmon smiled at her, "Well, that's good to hear,"

Lunamon blushed furiously and started twiddling her thumbs, "Why thank you Sleipmon!" her blush deepened, "Also I was wondering, after this, would you mind… could you possibly find the time to… would you want to…" her voice trailed off into an inaudible whisper that he couldn't hear, "go on a... date with me?"

Sleipmon tilted his head in confusion, "Could I what?"

Lunamon turned a deep crimson from head to toe and turned around so that he couldn't see her face, "Oh nothing!" she said quickly before scampering off. /I can't believe I said that! Oh Sleipmon~!/

Sleipmon scratched his head, wondering what the heck that had been about.

"Ha-hah virgins!" Magnamon chortled from beside Abby as they watched the spectacle.

Abby facepalmed, "Please, don't laugh. It hard enough being her wingwoman, don't make it worse by laughing at her failed attempts,"

"Hey guys!" Arashi called as he, Trixie, Dracomon, and Tentomon walked up to them, "How do you like the party?"

Magnamon smiled and took a slurp from a large bowl of beer, "Enjoying it? I'm loving it! Who knew that Demons served beer by bottles **and** bowls! Genius!"

"Seems like you're having fun," Azmon noted as he walked up with Tyson and Persiamon. He was still wearing the purple robe Murmukismon had draped across his shoulders.

Trixie nodded, "Yeah we are!" she took a sip from what they hoped was punch.

"Ooh!" Magnamon suddenly ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tyson called after him.

Magnamon stopped and turned around, running in place, "Don't you hear the music? It's tango time!"

They followed him and began dancing. Azmon with Persiamon, Tyson shyly asking Abby for a dance, Gallantmon with Ophanimon, Trixie with a reluctant Dracomon, and Lunamon still mustering up the courage to ask Sleipmon who watched the dancing with amusement.

Catastromon and Alphamon watched this with their own amusement. "I think it's time for us to leave," Alphamon said as they got up.

Catastromon sighed and got up as well, "I do believe it is," They began to leave when someone called out to them.

"Hey! Catastromon, Alphamon, where are guys going?" Tyson called as he led the rest of the team towards them.

Alphamon turned to face the group of Tyson, Azmon, Arashi, Tentomon, Abby, Lunamon, Dracomon, Trixie, and Persiamon. "Shouldn't you be spending time having fun with your friends and partners?"

They looked down, knowing that, with Milleniumon gone, they would soon have to leave their digimon and return home. "Yeah, but you guys are our friends too!" Abby told them.

"Yeah!" Tyson agreed, "But if we're going to leave the Digital World, we want to say goodbye to all our friends first,"

Catastromon's eye widened in surprise, before closing in shame, "I-I see. Thank you. I feel honored that you would think of something like myself as a friend,"

Tentomon shot him a puzzled look, "What do you mean… something like you? We don't care… what you look like… you're our friend… and you always will be,"

Arashi nodded in approval as he patted Tentomon behind the head, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Catastromon felt a tear fall down his eye.

"So don't worry about it," Dracomon told them.

Azmon gave them a thumbs up, "Yeah, besides, what do you have to be upset about? One of your friends is a king! If you need anything, I'm willing to abuse my power to get it for you! Right Sweetheart?" he asked Persiamon.

She facepalmed with a smile, "Yeah, Honey,"

Tyson smiled at him, "So come on, stay a while! Have some more fun!"

Catastromon sighed and shook his head, "Thank you, but I must decline. Alphamon and I have something important to do. So we must get going,"

Tyson frowned, "Fine, but what are you going to do? Is it important? Can we come?"

Catastromon sighed in regret.

All food and drinks dropped to the floor in surprise. The sheer shock of what he said next caused everyone to freeze, "I am going to release Ogudomon,"


End file.
